The principle behind antisense technology is that an antisense compound hybridizes to a target nucleic acid and modulates the amount, activity, and/or function of the target nucleic acid. For example in certain instances, antisense compounds result in altered transcription or translation of a target. Such modulation of expression can be achieved by, for example, target mRNA degradation or occupancy-based inhibition. An example of modulation of RNA target function by degradation is RNase H-based degradation of the target RNA upon hybridization with a DNA-like antisense compound. Another example of modulation of gene expression by target degradation is RNA interference (RNAi). RNAi refers to antisense-mediated gene silencing through a mechanism that utilizes the RNA-induced siliencing complex (RISC). An additional example of modulation of RNA target function is by an occupancy-based mechanism such as is employed naturally by microRNA. MicroRNAs are small non-coding RNAs that regulate the expression of protein-coding RNAs. The binding of an antisense compound to a microRNA prevents that microRNA from binding to its messenger RNA targets, and thus interferes with the function of the microRNA. MicroRNA mimics can enhance native microRNA function. Certain antisense compounds alter splicing of pre-mRNA. Regardless of the specific mechanism, sequence-specificity makes antisense compounds attractive as tools for target validation and gene functionalization, as well as therapeutics to selectively modulate the expression of genes involved in the pathogenesis of diseases.
Antisense technology is an effective means for modulating the expression of one or more specific gene products and can therefore prove to be uniquely useful in a number of therapeutic, diagnostic, and research applications. Chemically modified nucleosides may be incorporated into antisense compounds to enhance one or more properties, such as nuclease resistance, pharmacokinetics or affinity for a target nucleic acid. In 1998, the antisense compound, Vitravene® (fomivirsen; developed by Isis Pharmaceuticals Inc., Carlsbad, Calif.) was the first antisense drug to achieve marketing clearance from the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA), and is currently a treatment of cytomegalovirus (CMV)-induced retinitis in AIDS patients.
New chemical modifications have improved the potency and efficacy of antisense compounds, uncovering the potential for oral delivery as well as enhancing subcutaneous administration, decreasing potential for side effects, and leading to improvements in patient convenience. Chemical modifications increasing potency of antisense compounds allow administration of lower doses, which reduces the potential for toxicity, as well as decreasing overall cost of therapy. Modifications increasing the resistance to degradation result in slower clearance from the body, allowing for less frequent dosing. Different types of chemical modifications can be combined in one compound to further optimize the compound's efficacy.
Lipoproteins are globular, micelle-like particles that consist of a non-polar core of acylglycerols and cholesteryl esters surrounded by an amphiphilic coating of protein, phospholipid and cholesterol. Lipoproteins have been classified into five broad categories on the basis of their functional and physical properties: chylomicrons, very low density lipoproteins (VLDL), intermediate density lipoproteins (IDL), low density lipoproteins (LDL), and high density lipoproteins (HDL). Chylomicrons transport dietary lipids from intestine to tissues. VLDLs, IDLs and LDLs all transport triacylglycerols and cholesterol from the liver to tissues. HDLs transport endogenous cholesterol from tissues to the liver
Lipoprotein particles undergo continuous metabolic processing and have variable properties and compositions. Lipoprotein densities increase without increasing particle diameter because the density of their outer coatings is less than that of the inner core. The protein components of lipoproteins are known as apolipoproteins. At least nine apolipoproteins are distributed in significant amounts among the various human lipoproteins.
The lipoprotein(a) [Lp(a)] particle was identified nearly 50 years ago and is comprised of a highly unique LDL particle in which one apolipoprotein B (apoB) protein is linked via a disulfide bond to a single apolipoprotein(a) [apo(a)] protein. The apo(a) protein shares a high degree of homology with plasminogen particularly within the kringle IV type 2 repetitive domain. Levels of circulating Lp(a) are inversely proportional to the number of kringle IV type 2 variable repeats present in the molecule and, as both alleles are co-expressed within individuals, can display heterozygous plasma isoform profiles (Kraft et al., Eur J Hum Genet, 1996; 4(2): 74-87). It is thought that this kringle repeat domain in apo(a) may be responsible for its pro-thrombotic and anti-fibrinolytic properties, potentially enhancing atherosclerotic progression.
Apo(a) is transcriptionally regulated by IL-6 and in studies in rheumatoid arthritis patients treated with an IL-6 inhibitor (tocilizumab), plasma levels were reduced by 30% after 3 month treatment (Schultz et al., PLoS One 2010; 5:e14328).
Apo(a) has been shown to preferentially bind oxidized phospholipids and potentiate vascular inflammation (Bergmark et al., J Lipid Res 2008; 49:2230-2239; Tsimikas et al., Circulation. 2009; 119(13):1711-1719).
Further, studies suggest that the Lp(a) particle may also stimulate endothelial permeability, induce plasminogen activator inhibitor type-1 expression and activate macrophage interleukin-8 secretion (Koschinsky and Marcovina, Curr Opin Lipidol 2004; 15:167-174). Importantly, recent genetic association studies revealed that Lp(a) was an independent risk factor for myocardial infarction, stroke, peripheral vascular disease and abdominal aortic aneurysm (Rifai et al., Clin Chem 2004; 50:1364-71; Erqou et al., JAMA 2009; 302:412-23; Kamstrup et al., Circulation 2008; 117:176-84). Further, in the recent Precocious Coronary Artery Disease (PROCARDIS) study, Clarke et al. (Clarke et al., NEJM (2009) 361; 2518-2528) described robust and independent associations between coronary heart disease and plasma Lp(a) concentrations. Additionally, Solfrizzi et al., suggested that increased serum Lp(a) may be linked to an increased risk for Alzheimer's Disease (AD) (Solfrizzi et al., J Neurol Neurosurg Psychiatry 2002, 72:732-736. Currently, in the clinic setting, examples of indirect apo(a) inhibitors for treating cardiovascular disease include aspirin, Niaspan, Mipomersen, Anacetrapib, Epirotirome and Lomitapide which reduce plasma Lp(a) levels by 18%, 39%, 32%, 36%, 43% and 17%, respectively. Additionally, Lp(a) apheresis has been used in the clinic to reduce apo(a) containing Lp(a) particles.
To date, therapeutic strategies to treat cardiovascular disease by directly targeting apo(a) levels have been limited. Ribozyme oligonucleotides (U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,022) and antisense oligonucleotides (WO 2005/000201; WO 2003/014397; WO2013/177468; US20040242516; U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,138,328, 8,673,632 and 7,259,150; Merki et al., J Am Coll Cardiol 2011; 57:1611-1621; each publication incorporated by reference in its entiretly) have been developed but none have been approved for commercial use.
WO 2014/179625 discloses antisense compounds targeting apo(a), including ISIS 681257.
Tsimikas et al. (Lancet. 2015 Oct. 10; 386:1472-83) discloses the results of a randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled Phase 1 study using an antisense compound targeting human apo(a): ISIS 494372 (also known as ISIS-APO(a)Rx).
One chemical modification used to improve the activity of RNAse H dependent (gapmer) antisense compounds, including Apo(a) targeting compounds, in vivo is conjugation to a conjugate group, such as a GalNAc cluster. Conjugation to a conjugate group has been shown to improve potency in vivo in non-human subjects, for example including the use of RNAse H dependent (gapmer) antisense compounds conjugated to GalNAc clusters as disclosed in WO 2014/179620. Prior to the present invention, no RNAse H dependent (gapmer) antisense compounds conjugated to GalNAc clusters had been tested in humans to achieve target reduction.
There remains an unmet medical need for novel agents which can potently and selectively reduce apo(a) levels in humans, including in patients at enhanced risk for cardiovascular events due to chronically elevated plasma Lp(a) levels.